


Along with Them

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Marco is a fairy, That one tree when at the beginning of Attack on Titan where Eren is sleeping, Trees, except there's more plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is probably a hippie at this point and is so high he thinks he's seeing fairies probably<br/>(Just Kidding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along with Them

A gentle breeze and flowing grass

Never ending green

A tree stands tall and proud

    with little flowers beginning to bloom

I lose myself in the sound, the air, the smells.

 

A pair of wings lands on a flower

As the wind continues to blow gently

The leaves and flowers sway

and I am pulled into their rhythm.

 

A flower slightly bends under the weight of a beautiful little fairy

And another as it hops from one to the next

The weight causing the stems to bend

I bend along with them

 

Reaching out, he climbs into my hand

A cute and tiny thing

He smiles up at me

And I smile along

 

A vast array of colors and scents around us

A variety of intricate patterns

A plain full of life

The birds sing the chorus as he sings his solo

And I sing along with them.


End file.
